None provided; information taken from the Conference Plan. [unreadable] The goal of the proposed conference is to explore the relation between affect, learning and decision-making. The conference will bring together researchers who study affect, learning and decision-making. The goal is to bridge these lines of research that are clearly related, but have often been pursued independently. The hope is that scientists who study the representation of affect and affective learning, who now speculate on the adaptive role of these responses, gain some insight into the processes underlying decisions and choices. At same time, researchers who have primarily examined the neural circuitry and computational models of decision-making, a field that has often focused only on reward in guiding behavior (as opposed to aversive reactions), will gain some exposure and insight into the representation of affect more broadly. By bringing together both senior and junior investigators studying affective learning and decision making from a number of perspectives, it is hoped that we will foster future research that examines the link between affective learning and choice behavior more directly. Furthermore, by exposing basic science researchers to investigators using these models to understand drug addiction and other types of psychopathology, we hope to promote translational research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]